


FRAGRANCE

by LarrieGal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Harry, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Character Development, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry is a serious character, Implied Mpreg, In the beginning the hate is mutual, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Minor Character Death, Omega Louis, Past Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Promise, Sassy Louis, Sexism, Sexual Tension, Sweet Louis, The story is not as dark as it seems, They've discussed it, Top Harry, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieGal/pseuds/LarrieGal
Summary: Louis is a male Omega returning to his hometown after a year, looking for a job. There have been very few changes since he left. Days later he meets Harry Styles, who just became Alpha pack Leader but Louis doesn't initially know that.They meet during Louis' best friend's engagement party which leads to the boys hating each other from the beginning.What happens when Louis becomes Harry's assistant a few days later, meanwhile the Alpha is set to marry an Omega from a neighbouring pack?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really starting a new WIP?  
> Yes, I am.  
> I've had this plot in mind for a few months now and I finally planned it and got to it.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It has been a whole year since Louis was here last time. The small town of Adora, where his pack has been located for centuries, hadn't changed even a bit. He places his suitcase with the few belongings he has in it on the pavement and looks at his house.

Even though it looked old he had still missed it. His mother always took care of the flowers in their front yard, watering and planting colourful ones adding some life to the greyish landscape. It looks well preserved, even though that house has to be at least one hundred and fifty years old. He looks at the little swing his father set up at the old oak tree they have in front of their house. He remembers it so distinctly; his father, Robert, had tied what little rope he could find and had put one of the old cushions his grandma had sewed when she had been young, for Louis to sit on.

The rope was still there, even though Louis doubted it could carry him any longer, but still, it was good to see it still there reminiscing the days he was young, innocent and so full of love for his family and life.

He lets out an exasperated sigh and grabs the handle of the old greenish suitcase in his hand. It was late in the afternoon, and his mum should be at home by now. He had sent a letter to her a few weeks ago that he would come home back soon even though he hadn't particularly said when. He had saved enough money working at his school's cafeteria for a train ticket and he had gone every day at the train station for the past four days to find a cheap ticket that would send him home.

He walks slowly towards the front door, his heart beating faster with each step since in a few minutes he will see the faces he had missed so much and hear the voices he hadn't heard in such a long time. If his pack was a little more modern, he would have been able to hear his mother's sweet voice through a mobile phone, but, the _Imperium_ pack didn't believe in them.

To a lot of people, one year may not look as such a long time, but that wasn't Louis' case. He has always been so close to his family and would have never been separated from them voluntarily. Poverty and so little possibilities as an omega man, made him take the choices he had taken.

When his father died he had left behind his wife, Catherine, and his two kids, Louis and Noelle. Catherine, an omega, could find easily a job when her husband died and with him their only source of income. But, unfortunately, in their pack omegas and betas weren't paid equally as alphas.

Louis had been an excellent student at his school, and when he came of age he had been able to snatch a scholarship at one of the best universities in the country. Unfortunately, uni lasted four years, so instead of following his dreams, he had applied for a course a few towns away to become an assistant. The course lasted only one year, and since Louis had been a top student, his studies were covered by the course.

He rasps his knuckles against the hardwood and waits patiently for one of his family to open it. A few seconds pass until the door opens with a screeching sound that is definitely not good for the ears. He looks at the tired eyes of his mother and a big smile spreads on her face immediately. She tackles her son in a hug, kissing his face everywhere she can and cries at the same time.

"Mum... you're crushing me," the omega says, his voice muffled from her hair all over his face. It's calming breathing in her smell after a long time and he doesn't want to let go of her ever again.

"My baby, I missed you so much. Can't believe that you're finally here," she wipes quickly her tears away, the bags under her eyes more prominent than when he left.

He knows his mother must have overworked herself to the bone, providing for Noelle and herself. Their situation hasn't improved a bit since Louis left, but now that he has a degree he hopes he will change that.

She grabs his suitcase even when her son protests a few times, placing it in their living room and then she hurries Louis to their sofa. Its colour is a washed beige now, worse than before but Louis doesn't want to think about that right now. He is finally in his mother's arms and wants to enjoy that while he can.

"How are you?" He asks her as soon as he sits beside her. His mother keeps looking everywhere over his body as if she will find a scar or something else.

"Oh, same old," she waves him away pursing her lips slightly, "Tell me, how have _you_ been, kid?"

"I'm fine mum, just a bit tired from the trip. I couldn't wait to get home and see you and Noe. Where is she by the way?" He looks around the living room as if he can get a glimpse of his little sister.

"She's out with Bertha and Chloe. They went to the ice cream parlour, poor girls have nowhere else to go in this goddamn place." Catherine huffs, patting her son's knee.

"How has she been?" He asks immediately. Louis knows that if he didn't ask about his sister's health his mother wouldn't tell him. He knew she did it to not stress him further, but there hadn't been a single moment that Noe hadn't been in his mind.

The male omega sees a slight hurt flicker in his mother's eyes, but she immediately smiles to push it away, "She's been a bit better these days. Her friends take her out when she finishes school, and I sewed her a dress a few weeks ago. We're doing our best to keep her happy."

Louis hugs his mum again, a few tears rolling down his cheeks when he thinks about the situation his little sister is in. Noe never spoke about her illness, being so brave for a little girl and encouraging her family to keep moving forward. Before Louis moved away she had promised that she wouldn't let her disease win, and until now she had kept it.

"I can't wait to see her. Has she cut her hair or has she raised it even longer than she already had?" Louis asks after a couple of seconds, giving his mother a wet laugh. He wants to change the topic because he is sure his mother has been dealing with that stress alone for a long time now.

"She's actually raised it even longer. I wanted to cut it a few months back, but she absolutely refused, saying that her hair was the only thing beautiful about her."

Louis narrowed his eyes, "Are we talking about the same girl?"

"I know, right?" His mother smiles but then furrows her brows as if she remembered something.

"What is it?" Louis asks immediately.

Catherine takes a deep breath before she speaks, "Uh, you know how she turned sixteen two months ago?"

Louis knows. He had made sure to buy her a shirt with his savings. He had received back a letter with one hundred _thank you_ 's in it. It was hard for them to find, let alone buy new clothes especially in their pack which was as if it was isolated from the rest of the world.

He widens his eyes in realisation when his mother keeps giving him a knowing look, "Did she present?"

Catherine gives him one court single nod before Louis continues, "Is she an alpha?"

"How did you know?" His mother asks after a gasp.

Louis smirks, "It's not that difficult to not know, mum. Besides, the house leaked of an alpha's scent when I entered. I didn't say anything at first because I was hoping you had found someone special."

"Ugh," Catherine rolls her eyes, "As if. I am too busy making sure we have something to eat to deal with all that."

Louis gives her a fond smile and takes her hand between his, "Mum, you know you still have time, right? I know after dad died you only focused on raising Noe and I, but you have a life of your own too. One day Noe and I will find our own mates, and I don't want you to stay here all alone waiting for our visit once a week."

His mother's eyes well up, and he gives her a quick kiss. Catherine is a warrior, and Louis is so proud to call himself her son. She is an omega that kept moving forward when her alpha died. A lot of people had been worried of how they would continue with their life after the alpha of the house died, but his mother proved everybody wrong by being able to raise her children on her own.

She squints her eyes at her son after a minute and then she grabs the collar of his shirt and exposes his collarbone.

Louis is startled and moves back but she gets in his face stepping closer, "Louis William Tomlinson, was that your way of telling me you found a mate?"

Louis widens his eyes, "What?! Mum, no! I was just thinking about you, there was no malice in my intentions."

The woman eyes him up and down, "Should I trust you?" She raises her eyebrow.

The male omega laughs, putting his hands on her shoulders and massaging them. "Relax, please. I promise I haven't found a mate. Besides, you would have smelled them on me if I had. And, I really didn't have time, what with my course and job. I only had time to study, eat and sleep. Couldn't even if I wanted, which I don't."

"You're nineteen, kid. There is no better time than right now." She rubs his arm.

Louis scoffs, "Where do you suggest I find one, mum? Here? Never in a million years. Alphas of Adora think that omegas are only good for breeding and cooking. Dad was one of the few exceptions."

Catherine opens her mouth to talk but then presses them together and just nods. She can't even say that Louis is wrong because he isn't. She more than anybody else knows that Louis is right. Either way, that doesn't mean that she isn't hoping that her son someday will find someone suitable for him.

Louis knows his mother wants to find the proper words to give him a reply, but she can't. So he spares her the trouble and gets up from where he is.

"Do you mind if I go to my room and rest for a bit? I'm knackered," he says with a sigh, rolling the sleeves of his shirt. It's hot in there.

Adora is a city where rarely rains, eleven months out of twelve there is hot and people don't even own coats or cloaks. That's a good thing though since they don't have the money for wood to keep them warm if it ever got cold.

"Sure, baby. I'll make you a sandwich and bring it to you. Go rest." His mum gets up with him and pats his back.

"Thank you," Louis says with a tight-lipped smile, "If Noe comes, please tell me immediately. I have a small gift for her."

His mother shakes her head in fondness, and just hugs him again, feeling so proud of him, and so proud of herself for raising a son like Louis.

**◇**

The Styles house pack is situated just outside of the city. It's the home of the six members of the council, Harry Styles the son of the ex-leader, being one of them. _Imperium_ is one of the strongest packs of their country, alas poor.

Their main source of income is their earth products, in which most of the pack is employed in that field, and their river. They're specialised in fighting too. They're strong and do not fear if rogue alphas threaten to attack.

Harry is currently on the first floor of their house, walking down the hallway to their meeting hall. Niall, his soon-to-be second in command is walking beside him. Even though the boy moved here a few years back from Ireland with his family, meaning that he is not local, Niall has proved to be one of the most loyal friends to Harry alongside with Liam.

"The members are waiting for your coronation, alpha," Niall says as they walk. "We have a few crucial topics to talk about today, in which we cannot proceed without your authorisation."

"Good," Harry says, chin up and his back straight. His hair was cut short just a few days ago. An alpha with long hair can't be taken seriously by the eldest members of their pack. The last thing Harry wants is for somebody to doubt his abilities as a leader, not even for something as unimportant as hair.

The door opens and closes with a thud, all four alphas in their room getting up and bowing their heads in his presence. He motions for them to sit down and sits in the head of the table.

Liam comes to his side bowing once again before he puts in front of him the papers Harry will sign alongside his father's name.

"With the deepest respect and pleasure, we accept you as our leader alpha Styles." He pats Harry's shoulder and the latter one nods once.

"From a young age, you have shown to be one of our most fearless warriors, with the ability to lead us where victory is certain. The eldest members of our pack did not hesitate to nominate you as our next Leader, hoping you will continue what your father left behind. In sorrow and sadness, we will always remember his name as one of the most capable heads this pack has ever had." Liam continues.

He brings out the Sacred Manual, filled with pictures and signings of ex-Alpha Leaders _Imperium_ has had. The brown-eyed alpha opens the manual to the designated page, and Harry looks at his father's picture at first as well as his signature at the side.

He sees his picture too beside Desmond's, far younger than his father had been when he had taken that role.

"Is anyone here against this decision? Speak now, and elaborate your reasons."

Silence fills the room, where no one dares to say a single word. Harry looks at each of their faces, waiting for a minuscule sign that might show opposition, but he sees none.

"Very well," Liam continues. "Before we sign as a tradition, I will read to you the oath one must take before our Leader takes such responsibility."

All of the members, including Harry, bow their head and clasp their hands on top of the table in respect of the oath.

"A leader is one who has love for the tradition of their pack. A leader is one who no fear is shown in their eyes in front of a threat. A leader is one who vows to put his pack's problems before their own. Harry Edward Styles, son of Desmond Styles previous Leader of _Imperium,_ do you accept to take this role and guide us to wealth, safety and richness?"

"I accept," Harry immediately responds, no doubt shown behind his words.

"Please, alpha," Liam displays the Sacred Manual in front of him. "Sign here."

Harry takes the pen on his table, signing his initials while his left hand is over his heart.

The members of the council stand up and say in unison, "Long live, Harry. The twenty-eighth leader of _Imperium_ , and may his wisdom bring us prosperity."

All of them get in front of him to bow and shake his hand before sitting in their designated seats once again.

"Before you go," Harry announces, "I have a few decisions to make, in which I hope I will have your acceptance."

The green-eyed alpha gets up and walks towards where Niall is sat, "I have thought about this for a couple of days," he says putting his hand on Niall's shoulder, "And I have decided that Niall would be an amazing choice as a second in command. If I were to not be able to attend to your needs, you may go to him and word your troubles."

"We accept," Troy, one of the youngest acclaims.

"Very well," Harry continues. "And now for the fighting classes, Liam is an excellent choice. His amazing skills have always stood out amongst others, so I certainly know you will not feel any displeasure in this decision either."

Liam looks at him with wide eyes, and Harry nods his way in reassurance.

"My decisions for this first meeting are the above mentioned. We will have another one on Saturday to talk about other points to discuss. I wish you a good day. Niall, you may stay."

All the rest of his men bow before they leave. He waits until he is alone to talk to Niall. He sits on his chair once again, and Niall stands up with a small notebook in his hand.

"Talk to me, Niall," Harry says as soon as the Irish Alpha stands up.

"Regarding you not having a mate yet," Niall swallows, "We have thought of a temporary fix to the solution."

"Proceed."

"Until our Leader finds a suitable bond-mate, we have thought of hiring an assistant for you. They will help in fixing meetings with your council, with your pack. They will help with arranging meetings with neighbouring packs. They will help with arranging documents and problems of sorts."

Harry looks out the window, pensive, "You think we have need for an omega to do such arrangements?"

"Affirmative, alpha. Of course, as I said 'til you find your own mate as you know this duty will pass to them then." Niall shows the notes to his leader.

"Very well. Spread the word and prepare a few flyers. By the end of next week, we must have found one. Hopefully a capable one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not promissing as a first chapter, but trust me this is only a preface.
> 
> *hint* next chapter ;)
> 
> Tumblr: larriegal
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudo or a comment!
> 
> Love you!❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter:
> 
> ♩Bebe Rexha - I'm a Mess
> 
> ♩Panic! At The Disco - High Hopes
> 
> ♩P!nk - So What

**◇**

It's has been a few days since Louis has been back to Adora. Each day that passes adds to his stress to find a job as soon as possible. His heart aches to help his mother and put his family out of the daily misery of thinking if they're gonna eat or not. His heart broke when he opened the fridge and saw it was basically empty.

Most of his mum's salary is spent on Noe's medicaments. Louis wouldn't mind at all if all her salary went there, seeing as his sister's health was more important than anything else, but the home-made medicine the pack's doctor made wasn't helping at all. His mother had lied to him saying that Noe was better, but it took him one look at his sister to know that his mum's statement wasn't true. His father's death had destroyed Catherine and he knows for sure that if Noe follows their father's steps, it would end the female omega.

Louis needs his family, as it is right now, even if it means that he will have to work sixteen hours a day. He has done that before, working on weekends to cover all his needs since he perfectly knew he couldn't count on anyone but himself. His mum's minimum salary barely covered for two, let alone three people.

He is currently sitting on their kitchen table, skimming every page of the pack's daily newspaper in search of a job, but nothing seems fitting. There are only two job notifications; one as a night guard at one of the city's parlours, and the other is for lifting coal in one of their mines. Both alpha jobs.

He pushes away the newspaper with a huff. It's not that Louis hasn't ever thought of leaving this damned place, wishing he had some sort of magic to evaporate himself and his family from here every single day of his life. The problem is that for leaving one needs the pack's Alpha's permission, along with documents and papers explaining why you need to leave your own pack and live elsewhere. How could Louis explain to them that the pack's doctor was useless, and his medication wasn't doing anything? He knows they would never agree, in fact, they could even imprison him for betrayal in the worst of cases.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a soft paddling of feet, immediately knowing that it is his little sister. His mum leaves early every day to go to the flower shop she works at. Catherine always said that even though it didn't pay much, she loved it there.

"Morning, Noe," he says after he sips on his mug. His taste buds are used by now at the taste of black coffee; no sugar, no milk. He doesn't even wince anymore.

The chestnut-haired girl comes behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Having presented just a few months ago, her smell is still intense, and he is a bit scared for her safety.

"Morning," she nuzzles in his hair, eyes closed, and voice a bit raspy from the sleep. He always makes fun of her for sleeping with her mouth hanging open.

"Reading the newspaper again?" She adds - eyeing the papers shoved away carelessly - as she takes a seat next to him.

"Yeah," Louis adds with a sigh, "and before you ask, no. There is nothing for me out there yet."

"Just be patient, Lou," Noe places her cold hand on his forearm, "I know you think you're wasting time, but it's not your fault. You will find something. Sooner or later."

Louis gets up, not being able to look at his sister's sad face any longer. The omega empties his mug in the sink, too angry at himself to be able to swallow any sort of edible thing. With shaking hands he washes it quickly and then wipes it dry before placing it in one of the cabinets.

"You know," Noe's voice is heard again. He hears some sort of resignment in it as if she already knows what his answer will be once she says what she has to say. "When I went to that ice cream parlour the other day, I saw they were looking for someone to work on the counter. I wanna ask mum and see if she'll let me apply for it."

Louis makes a 180° turn in less than a second, "You what?! Noe, do you hear yourself talking? I will _not_ let you work there in your condition. It is not safe for you!"

His breathing becomes erratic in seconds, hands shaking with anger. His sister doesn't look at him in the eyes, her own eyes set on the sturdy mahogany table as if she will be able to burn a hole in it. He knows Noe hates being considered weak, despises it with all of her being, but that doesn't mean Louis will let the alpha put her health in danger. Besides his mum, Noe is everything he has. If Louis could, he would give her a piece of his heart so hers would work better.

They don't exactly know what Noe's disease is called, but what their doctor explained from a few visits and "analysis" he had done, her heart doesn't circulate blood as a normal one should. That leaves her with her limbs cold and numb most of the time. The only good thing about their city is that Adora is always sunny and warm, easying Noe's stay there a lot.

She has had a lot of times where she felt dizzy, eyes rolling to the back of her head and passing out. The omega doesn't even want to think of that. There have been very few times too where she experienced panic attacks. They could have been numerous but due to her staying positive and not acknowledging that she is sick the number of them was small. Louis' father, Robert, died from the same sickness. It was a genetic disease, another thing that their doctor, Steve, had said. Louis has wished all of his life he was the one to get it instead of his sister, just so he could take her pain away and get her to live her life to the fullest.

When he had left to Taura, the town where he finished his one year course, it had been so difficult for him to leave his mum alone to deal with Noelle. The female alpha pouting and threatening that she would never speak to Louis again, had been the only reason Louis had gone through with it.

"Look," Noe adds with a sigh, still not looking at him, "I want to work. It's just going to be a few hours, Louis. I know you care about me, and I feel so lucky to have you and mom to take care of me. But I need to do something. I presented a few months ago, and I'll move to the Alpha's school program this year. It's going to be just a few hours a day, I can manage that."

Noe gets up and walks slowly towards him, putting both of her hands on his shoulders. She is as tall as him now, and he knows that as soon as this serious talk is over it won't be long 'til she will start making fun of his height.

"I know you hate to admit it, but I as an alpha will have a better chance to find a job, even though I am a female. It's not fair, but it is what it is. We need the money, yes, even though it may not be a lot. But, I need this job for _me,_ too. I am tired of seeing the four walls of my room every day. Believe me, this job will be better for my health than any medicine Steve will ever come up with. I need other people, I need fresh air, _and_ I need you and mum to believe in me."

Louis knows. He knows she needs new faces, and that she needs hope that people will not treat her as a porcelain doll any longer. She has been getting that treatment for most of her life, it must have become exhaustive at some point.

The female alpha is playing with her silver, evil eye necklace; the one Louis brought her as a present. The eye is supposed to keep the evil away from her, as the elderly would say. Louis hopes with all his heart it will.

The omega takes a deep breath, "Fine. But. I will talk to mum about this. If we find it suitable for you, we will go and talk to the manager and _then_ we'll see," he says waving a finger in front of her face.

Noelle groans, stomping her right foot, "Please, don't embarrass me."

Louis kisses her cheek, and starts walking out of the kitchen with a mischievous smile on his lips, "Can't promise anything," he sing-songs.

He sits with a heavy sigh on their old sofa, looking out the window, not more than the birds chirping is heard. Adora, even though it's not very modern, is so beautiful. God has blessed them with a lot of places to go sight-seeing, a flowy river and fertile soil. It's how most of their pack gain their incomes.

"By the way," Noe comes and sits near him, "last night while you were sleeping, Niall came by."

Louis widens his eyes, "What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Noe shrugs, still nonchalant even as her brother tsks in annoyance, "It was late. And Niall insisted in not waking you up. He brought his engagement invitation. Mum thinks it will be better if you and I go."

"Wait, wait, wait! Niall is getting engaged?! When? How? With who?" Louis turns his body completely towards his little sister, placing one leg under the other.

"With an omega named Asia. They decided to mate about six months ago. They decided to have a little gathering, calling it an 'engagement party', before they marry in September." Noe explains.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen Niall in three years! Wow, I'm actually excited now." He says with a stunned face.

Noelle slaps his arm playfully, "As you should, you nutter. I'm actually nervous."

Louis furrows his brows, "Why?"

"Oh God, Louis!" The alpha rolls her eyes, "What am I going to wear?"

"God, you're such a nuisance. Just look at mom's dresser and you'll find something. That is the last of my concerns right now. I have missed Niall a lot, he was one of the few alphas who considered me, a boy omega, as an equal." Louis says, pensive.

"Actually," he adds after a second, "He's the only alpha who's ever considered me as an equal."

"That's 'cause he's the only alpha, you know." Noe squints her eyes, "Or do you have something to tell me? Eh?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Bugger off," It's Louis' turn to roll his eyes, "I'm not saying that no one has shown interest in me, but I had a lot of problems of my own to pay any attention to them."

He does the mistake to raise his head and look at his sister. Her face is clearly showing the hurt she's feeling at hearing her brother talk like that. Before he does any damage control, she talks.

"Louis, you know you have to think about yourself too, don't you? I know you love me, as I love you, but you can't spend all your life taking care of me. I am fine. Mostly. But it hurts me seeing you living like this. You're nineteen, Louis. You'll never be this young again. You need to experience things, and I can't live knowing you're sacrificing your youth like this because of me."

Louis shakes his head quickly, "Noe..."

His sister gives him a half of a smile, "I know what you'll say, but you won't change my mind. Actually, now I'm happy that Niall's getting engaged. Especially since he's having it in the courtyard of the pack house. You'll finally go out for once in your life."

Louis blinks quickly. He looks at his sister as she gets up to go to her room maybe, but he stops her, not being able to process fully her words.

"He's doing his engagement party where?!" He can't even grasp the reality of it. And there he was sitting, thinking how few things had changed.

"Oh, you don't know. Well, Des passed his leadership to Harry, two weeks before you came back. His son is the new Alpha Leader. Since Niall works for him, he gave him permission to use it for his special day."

"Another dickhead. Same as his father," Louis mutters under his breath, rolling his eyes.

His sister's mouth hangs open, eyes widening, "Louis, don't say that!" Noe shakes her head in disapproval, "He's our Leader. It's disrespectful."

"What?" Louis shrugs, "It's true."

" _God_ , you're insufferable." She turns her back to him and walks out of the living room with a huff.

Louis has only been once in the pack's mansion. He was nine years old and he and his class had gone there on an excursion with their history teacher. She was teaching them about their pack's leaders throughout the years, showing them around the territory of where the members of the council trained, where the meetings were held or where other Alpha Leaders were received.

He remembers seeing a boy with messy, curly hair, eyes greener than a forest, a few years older than him. Hiding behind a Cherry Blossom tree - the boy's rosy cheeks same as the leaves of it - he was looking suspiciously at the whole class, especially at Louis. As a curious little pup, Louis had kept looking back at him, distinctly remembering the scrunch of disgust on the face of that boy.

Later he had found out that the boy - Harry, he remembers the name clearly - had been the son of the Alpha Leader. When he walked along his father to meet them, as soon as they had introduced themselves to the whole class, he pushed Louis to the ground while leaving, with a shove of his shoulder. The sinister look on his face while walking away haunts Louis to this day.

Louis remembers crying so hard, not because he had been physically hurt, but because he had felt so small and so insignificant under Harry's gaze. And the way the boy had pushed him had been so humiliating, yet, nobody had ever said a word for it to Harry. His mum had spent two hours trying to calm him down when his teacher had sent him home.

That had been the day Louis had decided that no matter who would try to attack and hurt him, he would always speak up for himself, and for his loved ones.

**◇**

It's a little after midday when Louis and Noelle arrive at the mansion just outside their city. It took them approximately about thirty-five minutes to get there. Their neighbour, Mr Nelson, had agreed to give them a ride if their mother would help the man with his garden. It had been a fair bargain.

The omega raises his hand over his eyes, the bright sun making it difficult to clearly see the huge house in front of him. It looks better than Louis remembers it, its painting fresh and their front yard well kept. It's a two-story house, with grand, painted white windows. There are different trees and plants all over the yard, the front porch of the house painted a deep dark grey, looking as it is mourning Louis' arrival there.

He sighs deeply, grabbing his sister by the hand and snapping her out of her thoughts. She looks around in awe, taking in everything for the first time. Louis had felt the same years ago; now he just wants to get this done and over with so he can go home and continue with his search for a job.

They can make out a faint music coming from the back, and without dragging it further they make their way there. If Louis is honest with himself, he feels quite nervous, what with not really knowing anyone there. The only one he knows is Niall, the Irish alpha's family, and Stan, a beta, with whom they had spent their childhood with. At least, Louis hopes Niall has invited Stan.

He looks down at his clothes; a pair of white sneakers cladding his feet, black skinny jeans, and a royal blue shirt that reveals his collarbones. His clothes are what one would call new, one of the few pennies he had spent for himself. At least he is proud of himself for being smart and buying clothes that would come in hand on occasions like this one.

He knows his scent gland is somewhat a little too exposed with the type of shirt he is wearing, but it was either this one or one of the old racks he owned and wore every day. Besides, this is a formal party so he believes he is safe there, even more it being the pack's members' house.

He can feel Noe's erratic heartbeats and the deep breaths she's taking to calm herself down. He puts a soothing hand on her back, "You look beautiful. Don't stress yourself about something that it's not that important."

Noe doesn't respond. She looks at her brother with warm eyes and then takes a deep breath giving Louis a brief nod. They continue walking to where the party is situated. Fairy lights adorn the place, colourful confetti spread everywhere, and black and white balloons are placed on every corner of the garden.

The first thing that Louis sees is the big Cherry Blossom tree situated just a bit further from where most of the people are, and he looks at it with a glint of hurt in his eyes, reminiscing what happened the last time he was there. The event's like playing on a loop, forcing him to feel exactly what he had felt that day, eleven years ago.

Eventually, they manage to merge with the rest of the party, and ten minutes in Noe finds out one of her friends is here too. Reluctantly she had left Louis's side and now she's by the koi fish pond with Bertha, laughing at their own jokes.

If anybody would ask Louis he would deny it for the rest of his life that he had gotten emotional when he had seen Niall for the first time after all these years. The Irish lad had been serving his fiance lemonade when he had swiftly turned his face as if feeling Louis' gaze on the side of his face. Niall didn't have blonde hair any longer, his boyish charm long gone, now becoming a strong, buff alpha.

Louis would have given him a hug, but they weren't boys that hadn't presented any longer, and it was disrespectful to the omega Niall had chosen to spend his life with, so he settled down for a handshake. The girl had cherry red hair with big waves falling down to her shoulders; big brown eyes with specks of gold resembling sun rays; and a few freckles here and there adorning her nose. She looked cute with her height ending just a bit above Niall's shoulder, perfect for her to lay her head down from time to time. The girl's smile was warm, eyes shining each time Niall wrapped his arm around her waist. Louis understood why Niall had fallen in love with her.

Asia, Niall's mate, had left them alone when she had no longer seen Louis as a threat near her alpha, and now she was greeting other guests.

"It has been so long since we last saw each other, right?" Niall says with a nostalgic look on his face.

Louis nods, "It's true. We went to different school program's when we presented, so it was really nothing we could do." His voice a bit weak, unshed tears clogging his throat.

"True," the Irish alpha agrees, "What have you been up to by the way?"

"Oh," Louis says and then takes a sip of his lemonade, the cold liquid reducing his high body temperature caused from the sun displayed above their heads, "I just finished a one year course in Taura."

Niall widens his eyes in surprise, "Wow, I'm so happy. I could have sworn though you would have gone to uni with your high grades."

Louis winces slightly, failing at his attempt to cover his reaction, ''I actually got the opportunity to go to Uni, but I couldn't afford to be away from my family for that long, so instead I opted for a one year course at Taura. I have to be honest though, I loved it.'' Louis finishes with a smile.

They continue to walk around the party with their beverages in their hands, stopping near the Cherry Blossom tree - even though that tree only held bitter memories for Louis - since it was the only place where shade was provided. There are a few alphas around, ones that Louis hadn't seen before, and they all looked like they were attending someone's funeral - hopefully not Louis' - all wearing dark coloured clothes. If Louis wasn't in Niall's company, his omega would have been on high alert.

''So,'' Niall continues after clearing his throat, ''What are you going to do now that you're finished with your studies?''

Louis lets out a miserable sigh, cracking his fingers together in annoyance, ''I'm actually trying to find a job. But, this goddamned place doesn't have a lot of opportunities for omegas. Especially for boy omegas.'' He scoffs.

Niall widens his eyes in alert and Louis immediately understands what he had just said. He curses himself for forgetting that he isn't talking to his childhood friend any longer, but to a member of the council.

''Oh God,'' Louis started, ''I shouldn't -''

''Well, I would think thoroughly before I speak next time if I was you, Omega.''

A growling voice speaks before Louis can even finish apologizing to Niall. The way the Alpha (it is clear as day that the man is an alpha) said the word 'omega' with a repulse makes Louis' skin crawl, and his body shiver. He turns around slowly immediately bumping with a sturdy chest and broad shoulders. He looks up at the man in front of him, his scent burning Louis' nostrils, making Louis' omega wanting to whine and bare his neck.

The blue-eyed boy swallows hard before he raises his head, and he takes a deep breath when the alpha's head covers the sun, his features not clear enough. It doesn't matter anyway, Louis doesn't let anyone talk to him like that.

Louis takes a step back and props a hip, ''Excuse me, was I talking to you or are you rude enough to interject other people's conversations?''

The man's nostril flare, hands clenching into fists. Louis can see him working his jaw as if he is trying to contain himself and not beat an omega in front of everyone.

Okay, maybe Louis is a little afraid.

But, he won't give the man the pleasure to actually see Louis scared. Louis has been through so much all his life, so for sure Louis isn't one of the omegas this alpha is used to order around.

In his peripheral vision he can see Niall walking the two necessary steps towards them to put an end to it, ''Ha-''

''Save it,'' The Alpha - whoever he is cause Louis, frankly, doesn't even care - says raising his hand and stopping him.

He clearly is so disrespectful, because Louis can somewhat understand he speaks to omegas like an arsehole, but to alphas too? Who the hell does this man think he is? Just because he is bigger than Niall it doesn't give him the right to talk like that.

''Niall,'' Louis says raising his voice without moving his eyes from the man in front of him, ''Why do you let him speak to you like this?" Louis arches an eyebrow, "I bet he's all talk.''

He hears his friend gasp as soon as he finishes talking, and Louis fears he might've run his mouth a little too much. He waits to be tackled to the ground and beaten but he sees the alpha in front of him furrow his brows.

''Wait, you don't have any idea who I am, do you?''

''Whoever you may be, I don't give the tiniest damn. The way you speak is disrespectful and I'm not gonna stand here and take it!'' Louis adds without missing a beat; his need to put this man into his place bigger than ever.

''Oh, I'm sure you'd love to take _it,_ '' the man says with a mocking lilt to his voice. He then clears his throat his plump lips forming to a snarl, and Louis shivers at how quick the alpha's mood changes, ''I'd suggest you move now,'' he says moving his index and middle finger in a walking motion, ''Don't you have a pot to cook and a kitchen to clean?''

Louis looks at his face, the alpha's eyes greyish and it doesn't matter that it's actually sunny outside, the warmth looks like it can't penetrate the man's bones and reach his soul; the colour of the alpha's eyes lifeless. He is looking at the man's features carefully for the first time, hair dishelved from how much he must've run his hand through it.

His face looks familiar, but Louis can't pinpoint where he has seen him. Maybe, he has seen him around their city before, and yet there is a nagging thought in the back of his mind, tickling his memory.

Whatever it is, it doesn't subside the rage that fills Louis' body. He curses himself for being an omega and feeling so helpless in front of this _neanderthal_. Louis wishes he had the power to show him how strong omegas really were.

"Oh, well. What about you? Don't you have a moon to growl at?" Louis bites back. If this knothead wants to attack with stereotypes, then so will Louis. It is common in their pack that alphas transform involuntarily during the full moon, the transformation extremely painful. It's the only time where alphas don't recognize anyone that crosses their path.

The alpha is in his face in seconds; teeth bared, and cross necklace hitting Louis' chin. The smell is overwhelming, and the strong grip the man has on Louis' shoulder makes the boy's insides tremble. The man presses a little on Louis' scent gland, just as a warning; challenging Louis to dare and open his mouth.

The blue-eyed boy panics, stepping away from the harsh grip. What the alpha just did is the most disrespectful thing to do to unmated omegas. He just marred Louis' scent with his own. Other alphas would think that Louis had just taken a knot if they got close enough to smell him.

The blue-eyed boy doesn't have a chance to speak before Niall is gripping his forearms and turning him around towards their house. Louis reminds himself of Noelle and hopes to God she didn't witness what just happened. His friend sits him on a chair in the kitchen and gives him a glass of water. Louis takes it without speaking, emptying it in seconds.

"Louis," Niall speaks slowly sitting beside him, "You can't go around and fight alphas as you wish. Especially Ha-"

"I don't care who he is! He can't do what he just did! Do you have any idea how am I going to explain to my mum why do I have an alpha's scent on me? It will take weeks for his repulsive scent to vanish!" Louis gets up. He starts pacing back and forth, collecting himself and trying to not give in and go back there to fight the alpha. He doesn't even care that the fight will certainly end up with him dying.

"I'll go get Noe," Niall says with a sigh, and Louis doesn't blame him. The Irish lad really doesn't have much to say. Louis feels sorry it happened at his engagement party.

The alpha gets up walking towards the front door, "Try to calm yourself down as much as you can. I don't want Noe to see you like this."

Louis rubs his hand over his face in frustration, "I hope to God, this is the last time I see him. If there's a next time and he even tries to put a hand on me, I'll slit his throat open. Omega instincts be damned!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: larriegal
> 
> If you enjoyed it leave a Kudo or a Comment. It's always appreciated.
> 
> The story is on Wattpad too. The title is the same, my user is: Sarah16794
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

_It's dark. He sees himself in the middle of the ocean, his body soaked. He strives to see something, anything, where he can hold on, but the darkness adds to the struggle to stay alive. A tired scream escapes his lungs, but the echo of his voice is the only response he gets._

_Louis looks up at the sky, no stars and no moon to guide and shed a bit of light, to give a string of hope for him to hold on. His lungs fight for air, but he feels himself drowning deeper and deeper. Dark blue water covers his whole body, and from time to time the only thing he can make out is his cold breath coming out of his mouth. Darkness has been his enemy since he was a child, and now he feels surrounded, attacked from it._

_He feels as a strong paw covers his ankle and tugs him deeper, and he screams again but no one is there to help him. Louis' body tries to fight the cold that has engulfed him, but his limbs are tired, already numb from the ice cold water that has permeated his skin like sharp daggers. His eyelids get heavy, his lips trembling and his hair covered in ice flakes. The omega tries to move his hands so he can swim to where his safety awaits for him, swim where the sun shines brightly and will warm his insides like hot cocoa does in winter._

_The tugging sensation starts again, and a painful sharp pain begins in the side of his neck, an excruciating shout escaping his lips. He is underwater now, blobs of air coming out of his mouth and he swims up flailing his hands but he can't stay above water for long, breathing in big chunks of air at a time. He feels his tears mixing with the salty water of the ocean, an agonizing silence surrounding him._

_As he feels himself falling deeper and deeper, this time from far away he can make out two piercing green eyes watching him. He blinks fastly, hoping that they're no part of his imagination, created by his mind in the last bits of madness. The green vibrant eyes are still there, looking capable of stripping him naked from far away just by looking. They make him feel hot and cold; relaxed and anxious at the same time. The eyes frustrate him, but the safety feeling they perceive as if assuring he is not alone in all of this mayhem that surrounds him calms him down._

_He watches as they get nearer, but the fatigue from screaming, swimming and trying to breathe makes it impossible for him to keep his eyes open. He lets himself go, numb body diving deeper and his eyes closed, falling asleep._

Louis wakes up with a startle, breathing in and out, a few groans of frustration echoing around the room. He grabs the glass of water he always keeps on his nightstand; his mouth has gone dry from the crying he must have done in his sleep.

He grabs his blanket and wipes his forehead, cold sweat layered on it. For the past three days, he has been having the same dream every single night. The first night he had woken up with a cry, but now he's getting frustrated and annoyed not knowing what triggered his subconscious to have these dark dreams.

He is awake, but the side of his neck still hurts, as if he has been burned with a branding iron. He has been scratching it for the past days, at times unconsciously, and his mother and Noe have called him out on it. It's the same spot where that big dump alpha sank his fingers, marring his scent with his.

Louis is scratching it even now, his face in a wince and he gets up from his bed abruptly pacing back and forth in his room, trying to be silent as much as he can. He looks at the time on the side of his bed, and it's late. He should be sleeping and keep himself energized so he can continue with his search for a job.

He looks in the mirror at the side of the window in his room, the moon shedding enough light for him to see himself in the mirror. He looks at the red area of his neck, where his scent gland is and has the urge to scrub it away but he knows he can't do that. He rubs the red mark with his pointer and middle finger, bringing them up to his nose then.

That bastard's smell is still there, and Louis hates himself with all he's got that the alpha's smell is inviting, making his mouth water and the insides of his thighs tremble. It makes his omega whine, a hurt whimper escaping his lips without his permission. He wants to find where the alpha is and bare his neck for the man to spread his smell on Louis more.

But his omega is stupid, and Louis is _not_ that weak to give in to it. It's probably happening because he has never been touched so intimately from another alpha before. He hates that filthy animal even more now that it triggers that type of weakness in him. Inner omegas are built like that, wanting to give in to powerful alphas and let them take them. It's just... _physical_.

When he remembers the way he had to explain to his mum a few days prior why he smelled so overwhelmingly like an alpha, his cheeks had tinted pink. Catherine had given him a stern look at first, not believing that was all that had happened, but when she had seen the sincerity in her son's eyes she had given him a hug, assuring him that not all alphas were like that and that Louis made sure he never found a mate so disrespectful and sexist in the future.

The alpha's comment on omegas had made his blood boil. The hate that had ignited in him had been a fire that had taken a lot of taming. That has been the only reason he had never wanted to come back to Adora. The fury he had seen in the alpha's eyes when Louis had talked back makes his body shiver even now.

He walks slowly towards the window of his room, looking at the view; a whole unknown world out there that scares him to his bones, and renders him powerless. He feels so little in front of the problems that layer on his shoulders as a heavy veil that life has gifted to him. Silence and gloom have enveloped the whole city, and he looks at the breeze caressing the leaves of the tree in his house's yard.

The darkness of the night resembles that of his dream, and to his mind come back the piercing green eyes that have been ingrained in his memory for the past days. With a deep sigh, he turns back to his bed, fingers itching to scratch his neck again, but he contains himself and doesn't give in to it. He lays there, covering himself 'til it the blanket reaches his middle so he won't overheat through the night. As slumber comes to get him, he only hopes those vibrant emerald eyes will no longer haunt him for the rest of his sleep.

**◇**

It's late in the afternoon when his mom gets back from the flower shop. He is reading _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ again for the tenth time. It's one of his most favourite books, and the fact that it was written by an omega, Oscar Wilde, adds to it. He puts it down, folding the side of the page he left and turns his body to where his mother just entered the kitchen. She has yellow tulips in her hands, humming a melody Louis vaguely remembers from his childhood.

She smiles at him, kissing his cheek and walking towards the sink grabbing a vase under it. She fills it with water, and puts them in it, putting an aspirin inside the vase. She has always said that aspirin extends the longevity of the flowers. After she's done, she places the vase in the middle of the table, a creepy smile appearing on her face.

"Where did you get those flowers from?" Louis asks, snapping his mum out of her thoughts.

"Oh," Catherine clears her throat, "Uh... from the shop. Yep. Mary knows they're my favourite so she... um, let me take them... yeah."

He furrows his brows, not understanding why Catherine is so flustered all of a sudden but decides to shake it off and just let it be.

"Sit down, mum," he says gently, "I'll grab the kettle and make you some tea. You must be knackered."

Catherine nods, giving her son another peck on his cheek. "I'll go freshen up a bit."

He waits for his mum to get back from the bathroom, while her tea gets ready. Louis looks at the pile of newspapers on the side of the counter, releasing a heavy breath and squeezing his eyes shut for a few seconds. Hopeless. That's how he feels with each day that passes.

He sees as the female omega gets back from the bathroom, wearing comfy clothes and the roots of her hair wet from the cold water she must've splashed her face with. Instantly, as she sits down, he grabs a mug from the cabinets, filling it up and placing it in front of his mother, putting one cube of sugar in it.

"How did it go today? Are you tired?" He asks sitting beside her, "Do you need something to eat?"

She places her hand over his head, tangling her fingers in his hair massaging his scalp and Louis purrs lowly. He's always loved it since he was a kid, and she still does it to this day.

"I'm fine, baby. Ate my lunch at the shop. I'll rest for a bit and then I'll get started on dinner," she says with a sigh, "Hopefully there are enough ingredients for some soup."

Louis doesn't want to ask, 'cause it makes him feel like he's prying but he needs to know, "When are you getting paid?"

"In a couple of days. Can you bring me my bag, sweets? I need to check how much money I have left."

Louis gets up immediately, hoping and praying to God they have enough left for Noe to get all the nutrients her body needs. He can manage with only eating once a day. He had saved a few money from his job and from finding a cheap train ticket, but since he went to Niall's engagement party he absolutely needed to bring him a present. So now, he was literally broke, with not even a penny left.

He places his mother's bag in front of her, taking a seat and the tips of his fingers have gone a bit cold.

She looks inside, taking out her wallet, "Okay, I have about 34£ left. It should be fine for a few more days."

Louis takes a deep breath, calming down. 34£ are so little, but they can buy the essential ingredients for healthy dishes.

"As soon as I get my salary," Catherine says putting her wallet inside her bag again, and searching for something else, "I'll have to buy some sunscreen. It finished yesterday, and I've been hot all day and now my face burns a little."

Louis looks at her face and notices the slight red tint all over her cheeks, and he gets up, "I'll get you a few slices of cucumber. The lady at the cafeteria where I worked at told me it's amazing for sunburn."

"I appreciate that, love," she's still looking at her bag.

Louis finds three cucumbers, still fresh and grabs one. He cleans it with water before grabbing a knife and peeling it. He slices the vegetable into six pieces. Fortunately, they keep them in their fridge so they're cold, and it will lower Catherine's temperature immediately.

"Oh my God, how could I forget?" Catherine exclaims.

Louis nearly stumbles on the floor, with the plate of cucumber in his hands. "What? What happened?"

"When Mary came to do the afternoon shift today," Catherine says taking out a white paper from her bag. It's been folded a couple of times so Louis really doesn't know what is it for. "She had gotten this flyer under her door. Mary brought me it, 'cause she knows you're in need of a job, and I think there's no one better than you out there for it."

Louis places the plate on the counter, mindlessly wiping his already clean hands on his sweatpants, taking the flyer in his hands. The notice is pretty simple, completely white, and their job offer written in black bold letter.

 

 _**SEEKING** _ **_OMEGA_** ** _A_** ** _SSISTANT FOR THE ALPHA LEADER._ **

**_REQUIREMENTS:_ **

**_-ATTENDS/FINISHED A PA PROGRAM_ **

_**-AVAILABLE AT ANY TIME OF THE DAY** _

****_-COMMUNICATION SKILLS_ ** **

****_-PRECISE_ ** **

**_-WELL ORGANIZED_ **

**_PAYMENT AND GENERAL WORKING HOURS TO BE DISCUSSED DURING THE JOB INTERVIEW_ **

**_IF INTERESTED, JOB INTERVIEWS ARE HELD ON FRIDAY AT 10 am AT THE PACK MANSION_ **

 

It's plain and simple. It's like somebody up there knows how much Louis has been struggling, and finally decided to show some mercy on him.

He skims through the paper again, and he swallows for two major reasons, and he feels as if his heart is in his throat. For starters, he doesn't like the way the word omega is underlined. And then, the job requires for him to work for the Alpha Leader; the Alpha Leader who is Harry Styles, who pushed him when they were kids, and it took the man just one look to hate Louis.

"I know," his mother says as if she senses his disdain, "But look, baby, you were kids at the time. I don't think you would even recognize him if he were to stand in front of you now."

"You think?" Louis says with a whisper. He just - he had promised himself to never see or go anywhere Harry was, just to save himself the feeling of unworthiness. Louis had succeeded at it for most of his life, and well, he had broken that promise when he went to Niall's engagement.

But now work with him? As in, breathe every single day in the same area as him? As in, communicate and take orders from that arsehole?

"I know, love. You're all grown up now. It's all in the past. I don't wanna pressure you, baby, but we really need this job. And I feel like such a bad mother for asking you this, but please understand that the circumstances do not leave us with a handful of choices." Her eyes well up, and she looks down at her hands on top of the counter.

He can't bear the view. He runs to her and gathers her in his arms assuring her that he'll never think what she just said.

"Never, mum," he looks into her eyes, his own already filled with tears. "Please, don't say that. And to be honest, you are right. _I_ should get over it already. The man probably doesn't even remember the event, let alone me."

**◇**

"What is going on, Liam?" Harry sits down in his chair. It's only him and Liam at the spacious meeting hall.

The room is lighted up by the floor to ceiling window, endless green fields coming to the view, the only thing standing out being the Cherry Blossom tree, the one his grandfather had planted as a gift for his omega.

He looks at it as he recalls the discussion he had with the members of the council for a few new reforms he would have to take to improve the lifestyle of his pack. His father had always been an old-fashioned man, thinking that tradition should never be broken and continue and live as their ancestors did.

From when the pack was formed at around 250 years ago, so little has changed, only adding a few necessary jobs that had come along with changing times. Harry always remembers his house being the same way since he had been a kid; same furniture, same setting, same routine, even their school books were printed the same way. He intends to keep it that way. The way his father, grandfather and all the Alpha Leaders had led had been successful in keeping the pack alive and still going strong. It meant that their job had been done correctly, so the green-eyed alpha will follow in their steps.

Even to this day, his mother wakes up at 6 am, preparing breakfast for Harry, her daughter, Morgan, and her husband. All in all, she takes care of her own house now that she's not the Luna of the pack. He had rarely seen her genuinely smile, but she has had a good life so she couldn't and shouldn't complain. Right? After all, she's an omega, and her duty is to take care of her alpha.

Now that Harry became the Alpha Leader, he really isn't looking for a mate. Omegas are needy, especially at the beginning of the bonding. Harry doesn't have time for that. Especially if omegas are as bratty as that little thing that was at Niall's party. Harry hadn't meant to grab the boy by the scent gland, but desperate times call for desperate measures. When acting out, omegas need to be put to their place and understand where they stood. Below Alphas.

Rage flows through him like lava, burning his insides when he recalls the way that boy had addressed him without respect. Even if he hadn't known who Harry was, he should have known better than to talk back to an alpha that way. He swallows down his irritation, his canines threatening to come out at the memory.

If his future mate will be even half as disrespectful as _that_ omega had been, he would have to teach them a lesson. Of course not by putting a hand on them, even as traditional and primitive they were, they were taught to never touch someone who doesn't pose a threat and is much more fragile than an alpha's status. There were different ways though and Harry will not hesitate to go through with them.

"Niall talked to Lexus this morning," Liam explains taking a seat at his side.

"The _Ignis_ ' pack Leader?"

"Affirmative. He proposed a union, Alpha. I think you should see into it." Liam nods once.

"Why did he not speak to me personally then?" Harry is growing even more irritated. It seems unprofessional to him that an Alpha Leader talks to the second in command of another pack for such serious topics.

Liam clears his throat, "You were at the houses near our river, talking about the flooding problems. You specifically told us to not disturb you for any reason."

"Tell me," Harry says with a sigh, rubbing his pointer and middle fingers at his temples.

"Alpha Lex proposed a union. He has an omega daughter called Marina and would like for you to consider her as your future mate. He would be more than willing to discuss this with you at his pack tomorrow morning. In respect, if you would allow it, he will send his alphas to come and get you to his city."

"Does he really think I would so easily allow foreign alphas on my territory? Absolutely not," Harry gets up from his chair, his eyes slightly changing into a vibrant green, "Troy and Blake will accompany me there. If his proposition humours us, I will take it into consideration."

"What about the girl?"

Harry raises his eyebrow at Liam, "What about her?"

"I mean," the brown-eyed alpha shifts in his seat under his Leader's gaze, "If she is going to be your mate, I would suggest you organise a meeting with her too, so you can know her a bit better."

The Alpha Leader looks bored, "She's an omega. What is there more to know? If Marie does not want to mate, then she has to take her complaint to her father."

"Uh, Marina, Alpha."

Harry furrows his brows, "What?"

Liam swallows audibly, "The girl's name, is Marina."

"Whatever," Harry waves him away, "If I am to go tomorrow to Ignis, this means you or Niall has to take my place and interview the omegas."

"Will do, sir. Any question in particular you'd like us to ask?" Liam instantly takes out his notepad.

Harry shakes his head in denial, "I have told you already what you need to do. Niall is the one who particularly took care of organising those interviews, so you should be fine."

"Very well, Alpha. I will leave now." Liam bows his head once and leaves the hall without another word.

Harry takes a seat at his desk once again, but his mind is _elsewhere._ He feels blocked from reaching the desired outcome while doing his job as a Leader because his mind keeps going at what happened at Niall's party. He had never wished to cause a scene at his friend's engagement party, but that _fiery_ omega had caused a part of him that he never wants to show, come out.

As an alpha, Harry has always been discrete and serious, never wanting to lose his temper and control, because all of his life he has been spoiled rotten with people obliging his every order. He hopes he never has to lose his temper again the way he did, or all hell will break loose.

**◇**

Louis' palms are clammy, and he has been rubbing them against his jeans for the whole ride to the pack's mansion. He keeps looking out the window of Mr Nelson's truck, green fields catching his eyes.

The man driving him has been asking all types of question for the whole journey, and his answers varied from _yes_ , _no_ and _sure_. He doesn't mean to be disrespectful; it's just that he's nervous. His body tense and lips chapped from how much he has run his tongue over them and his teeth biting on the lower one.

Louis has never been one to be easily agitated, but the whole meeting with the Alpha Leader is nerve-wracking. He doesn't know what to expect, doesn't know how Harry treats omegas, and he definitely doesn't know if the Alpha remembers him, which most probably he doesn't.

They're in front of the house sooner than Louis would like, and as he greets Mr Nelson - who wishes him good luck - he checks the watch on his wrist for the time. The watch had been his father's, one of the very few expensive things they had. A lot of times he had wanted to sell it for Noe's treatment, but his sister had absolutely refused to do so, claiming that it was the only thing they had left to remember their father.

He walks with slow steps as if his mother will come out of the bushes any time now and tell him he doesn't have to go through with it because she found him another job. Surprisingly enough, it doesn't happen and he finds himself back to reality knocking on the sturdy, enormous door.

An Alpha opens the door with a dazing smile and head full of golden locks falling to his eyes. He gestures for Louis to come in and the omega nods obliging. He is led to a long and spacious hallway, where he sees a few other omegas sat waiting for their turn.

It's a bit of a shock to see that the number of candidates is rather small. He had expected more and had even started feeling unprepared for such position, rehearsing in his mind all that he had learned through school and preparing a small dossier with his achievements.

The time goes by rather slowly, 'til there is only one girl before his turn. The omegas that have come out 'til now looked sad and disappointed adding more to his anxiety, one even with his eyes welled up in tears. It's like they're going to be executed rather than getting asked questions about the position they all are trying to gain.

The problem is that Louis cannot even entertain the idea of not being hired, needing this job for himself and his family. It's the only option for him to provide for his family.

The door kept opening and closing without him being able to see the person in the office. Each noise of that door, causing a minor panic attack. He hasn't even caught sight of Niall, to ask him and know what exactly the interview is going to be about.

He sees as the girl before him gets in and out in the span of five minutes, her shoulders slouched and face pale.

Bracing himself with a deep breath, he knocks on the door, entering only when the voice inside the office tells him to do so.

There is a brown-eyed alpha sat on the main desk of the room, and he definitely knows the person is not the kid who pushed him to the ground for mere entertainment eleven years ago.

The alpha's eyes change to what can be considered amusement as soon as he sees Louis.

"Please," he says gently, "Take a seat."

"Thank you," Louis does as he's told. He places his dossier on his lap, waiting for the alpha to ask for it.

"My name is Liam," the alpha extends his arm and Louis takes it, "Alpha wasn't able to be here today as he is attending something important, so the interview will be done by me. Your name?"

Louis' thoughts are confirmed when the alpha says his name, and he suddenly calms down a little. "My name is Louis. I'm 19."

"Very well, Louis. I must say, you're a bit young for such a position. Will you hand me your dossier, please?"

Louis gives the man the papers in his hands, fingers shaking and body in a tense position. He sees as Liam reads patiently each page, while he himself plays with his fingers on his lap.

"It says here that you've finished a course in PA."

"Correct," Louis nods, "in Taura. I came back a few days ago."

"I'm surprised," Liam gives him a small smile, "Commonly, omegas in our pack are not allowed to attend studies, and those who do are usually bonded."

"I was a top student in high school," Louis says with a swallow which he hopes goes unnoticed.

"I see here your grades were excellent."

"I got the opportunity to attend uni, but I couldn't since my family did not have enough to support me. So I chose a one-year course."

"A very wise choice, dare I say," Liam nods with a warm smile, "I see here you speak two foreign languages."

"Yes," Louis hides his wince for his quick answer, "French and Italian."

"I must say I am impressed," Liam closes the dossier and for a second Louis panics, thinking he's going to be sent home, "From all the omegas that came here today, none of them had the right qualifications we were looking for. Do you have any experience?"

"One of my professors asked me to help him with his files or preparing thesis for the other students. I am afraid that is all I have that can be called an experience."

"Amazing," Liam says. "So, what do you say you start on Monday?"

Louis widens his eyes in shock, and then blinks them a few times, registering what Liam said, "Really?"

"Of course. Now, we should discuss the few important parts. As you saw in the flyer, generally you will have an assigned working hour, but if the Leader needs your presence after that, I am afraid you will have to attend."

"I understand."

"The salary is a part that the Leader will discuss with you, as I am only his representative today. Sunday is your day off, meanwhile, other days you will have to be here from 10 am to 6 pm. Will you be able to manage that?"

"Absolutely." Louis remains calm, not allowing himself to celebrate yet. His happiness of finally finding a job completely pushes away the anxiety of him having to work with Harry.

"Now, your job here will last most probably 3 to 4 months, as you will be replacing the Luna, 'til our Alpha finds a mate."

Louis' face falls a little at that, thinking that in a few months he will have to find another job and he'll be back to the starting point.

"But," Liam continues, "We will provide you with another job we will consider perfect for you, and a recommendation letter as well, before you leave."

Louis nods, a little relieved knowing he will not leave from here empty-handed.

"I will keep your dossier here for the Alpha to check it when he comes back. I would advise for you to be on time on Monday."

"Thank you," Louis says getting up. "I promise you will not regret your decision."

"I sure hope so," Liam gets up as well, "have a good day, Louis."

"You too."

Liam looks at the retreating back of the omega, sitting down when the door clicks shut after Louis gets out. He sighs, "Can't wait for Monday. Lord help us all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that Liam witnessed what happened at Niall's party. ;)  
> tumblr: larriegal  
> If you enjoyed this chap don't forget to leave a Kudo or a Comment, I always love reading your thoughts!  
> Thank you for your support!!  
> Love you!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Not having a ride back home, causes Louis to walk to his house. He doesn't care though since he has gotten the best news he has ever received since he started school one year ago. It's calmingly breezy in Adora, soft winds caressing his skin, and the sun kissing his rosy cheeks. If he had a mirror in front of him right now - which would be weird since he is in the middle of the road - he'd probably be able to read the good news all over his face.

What he can't wait to see is his mother's face when she receives the news. It doesn't matter that he isn't informed about his salary yet. However it may be, it'll be better than nothing. The priceless thing of it all is that the blue-eyed omega doesn't feel useless at last. He had endured that for a few days, anxiety eating him alive, and a death sentence would have felt better.

In all the chaos of the last thirty minutes, he has yet to start feeling anxious about him meeting Harry on Monday, but he has the entire weekend ahead of him to worry about that. Nonetheless, Harry could be worse than he was as a child, but, for all he cares, he is going there to do his job and focus on what's important. Noe.

She is the biggest reason why he was getting to the point of obsession with snatching a job as soon as possible. That, and to show to the alphas of his pack that he doesn't need a mate to take care of him. He may be delicate, but he is not weak. His mother is his best example and considering that the woman omega hadn't had the chance to attend school as it was even worse when she had been Louis' age, she had done amazingly with raising two kids. Now, he has the opportunity to shut up those nasty mouths who dared and looked down on him.

If anyone dared and told him he can't do something then he will make sure to prove these people wrong. It's not about revenge or challenge; it's more about opening people's eyes to how important omegas are to their society. Yes, by nature alphas are physically stronger, but, that should not be a factor in putting people on different levels. The will and desire to move forward, the intelligence, the way people approach issues is what matters most.

When he gets home, about an hour and a half later, there is no one on the first floor. He gets rid of his shoes, making a beeline for their first-floor bathroom and splashing ice cold water on his face. It's refreshing and so much needed. Louis is happy he put on sunscreen before he left the house in the morning.

"Ma!" He calls as soon as he finishes his business in the bathroom. He climbs up the flight of stairs two at a time, needing to be rid of the clothes he has currently on.

"I'm here, baby," Catherine responds not more than a few seconds later. She had a half of a shift today, since it's Saturday, and he is so happy she is the first person who is going to know about his news.

As soon as Catherine sees her son, a wide smile appears on her face, Louis' happiness easily read on his features. She doesn't give him the chance to speak as she runs to him and engulfs his son in a bone-crushing hug. He can feel the happy vibration of her body while his mother is on his arms, and right there and then nothing else matters. Nothing can make this moment go away. He is happy he finally made her proud; Catherine had always said she was proud of her children, but Louis never felt proud of himself.

The knowledge of him not doing anything to change their situation, consumed his soul from the inside day by day. It's _fucking_ terrifying knowing how hard poverty has hit your family and you're not helping at all. That had been the only time he had hated being an omega. Poverty had made him hate his gender, but mostly he hated the rules. Those rules had left him without a choice; without options. Those rules had punished him from being born a gender he had no choice over.

"Baby," his mother cooed in his hair, a breathy chuckle accompanying the endearing word. She moved back just a bit and kissed his temple, her soft hands rubbing his shoulders in affection.

"I'm so happy," Louis says through tears, wiping them quickly with sleeve-covered fists.

"I knew somebody was looking upon us, and look. You finally got a job, and one that actually matches the career you chose!" Catherine hugs her son again.

Louis kisses her cheek, not being able to utter even a small world, he's that excited. Noe will be home soon from her shift to the ice cream parlour, and now all three of them have a job. Between all three of them, they won't think that much of what they'll manage to eat the other day, or how they'll be able to get Noe's medicaments.

Maybe, finally, things are starting to change for the better.

**◇**

Harry, Troy, and Blake arrive in Ignis after four hours of driving without taking a break. It's a meeting Harry wants to get over and done with. His father last night gave him a few pieces of advice on how to handle meetings with another pack Leader, but being raised in a royal pack family has taught the curly-haired Alpha everything he needs to know and everything he needs to get ready for.

The thing he's mostly looking forward is getting an agreement that will help him enrich his pack and soil. They already have a great farming system, their products organic and healthy. It is one of the main reasons why his wolves grow up strong and undefeated; alphas most importantly.

Ignis is a slightly smaller pack than _Imperium,_ but the town is situated in an area filled with mines full of gold. Lexus' pack, as well as Harry's pack, are of tradition and history, and respecting and following it is one of their main concerns. Harry agrees with that. Ignis' characteristic colour is gold, representing wealth, meanwhile, Imperium's is green as in earth and nature.

The whole ride, the three alphas have been silent, only breaking it to confirm if they were going in the right direction. Even though it was only four hours long, it felt like an eternity and Harry's mind ran everywhere it could. It's lost time; this conversation could have easily been done via phone or letters.

The minute they are in front of the house pack, the Alpha Leader lets out a sigh, finally being there and meeting Lexus. Harry remembers meeting him personally only one time before, and he had just presented at the time. Coming of age, especially as an alpha, he had developed a strongly built body; easily igniting jealousy among his peers. The Ignis' pack Leader had complimented his father for raising such an alpha, and Harry had jutted his chin slightly and puffed his chest, feeling proud.

Troy knocks on the door, stepping back and allowing his Alpha to step in front. Harry clasps his hands behind his back, waiting patiently to be let in. Not more than a few seconds pass before he hears shuffling behind the rusty wood and a slight creak as it gets open. A tall male stands in front of him, with honey brown eyes and hair that match the colour. He is as tall as Harry, strongly built with wide shoulders.

From his smell, Harry can already tell that he is an alpha, probably the same age as him. The boy smiles courtly, bowing his head - which Harry does not return - and then opens the door widely than he did before.

"Hello, Alpha. I am Aiden. Uncle Lexus is waiting for you," the boy, Aiden, says.

He reaches his hand for Harry to shake, and the green-eyed alpha eyes it for a few seconds before he grabs it and shakes it harshly, already showing his strength. It's a silent challenge between alphas, always trying to show who's in charge and more powerful. Aiden seems to take it lightly and doesn't try to challenge him on it, and Harry is surprised at how easily the man in front of him accepted _defeat_.

"This is Troy, and this is Blake," Harry speaks for the first time, motioning with his hand between his two friends, voice low and slow, "They're my trusted wolves, and do not mean any harm should you welcome them in your home."

Alpha strangers are allowed only if their Leader presents them as not a threat, as they can easily be considered a danger to the pack and its Leader, as they might try and harass their omegas and their properties. Blake can easily be not considered a menace, as he is mated and has a son, in which he wouldn't dare and put his life in danger when he has important people in his life to take care of. But, Troy is a young alpha without a mate and with good looks, meaning he can lure omegas easily. So, Harry presenting them is a must.

"Of course," Aiden continues smiling, "Do come in. My uncle is in his office."

Harry nods once and waits for Aiden to lead him where Lexus will be. The house is not as big as theirs, but as soon as they enter one can tell that they are rich as its floor is a silver marble, adorned with different rugs with intricate design. The walls are covered in paintings of different eras, and the area, in general, is filled with sculptures surely bought from Greek packs.

Harry doesn't like it. It's called showing off what they're doing with all these things filling their house when most probably a big part of the pack lives in poverty. He can't say his own pack isn't suffering, but at least Imperium's house pack is humble and welcoming and doesn't make them seem as conceited bastards who only think about themselves.

The door of Lexus' office is open, and he can see the man sat at his desk, all sorts of papers spread in front of him. Harry doesn't say a thing and waits for Aiden to announce his arrival before he steps in. As soon as the Alpha Leader sat on his desk raises his head, the neutral face he had while reading the documents morphs into a smile.

Lexus gets up mightily, spreading his arms before he even gets near Harry, "Son, welcome." His voice booms through the area and Harry bites his tongue at hearing Lexus calling him _son_. It's a bit forward of him calling the green-eyed alpha that, as they have yet to begin and discuss a deal in which they both will voice their conditions.

"Lexus," Harry says courtly as the older alpha hugs him and pats his back a couple of times. Even though calling his elders by their names is disrespectful, Harry is a Leader as well, and beginning to act as one will make everyone start and consider him as one.

"Do sit," Lexus says, completely ignoring Troy and Blake.

Harry senses his wolves uncomfortableness at being disregarded, so he takes matters at his own hand, "These are two of my wolves; Troy and Blake." A slight of a hiss accompanies his voice, "If you wish for our conversation to be only between us, I can surely dismiss them and they can wait for me in the car."

Lexus stops on his tracks on his way to sit back on his chair and turns around to look at Harry and a hint of a challenge can be seen in his eyes. He clicks his tongue and nods slightly, "Of course, nice to meet them. It would be amazing if they could leave us two alone actually. I have omegas in this house, and I can surely tell that Troy is not mated."

Harry nods, looking back at his wolves and moving his head slightly in the direction of the door. He doesn't blame Lexus for acting like that per say, but he doesn't like being challenged and looked down upon only because he is younger.

"Alpha." His wolves greet him courtly before they walk out the door and are led outside the house by Aiden.

The green-eyed alpha watches the door as it clicks shut and then turns around and walks towards Lexus' desk. He sits down without waiting to be told so, showing with little details that he is not someone to easily mess with. And it works, if Lexus' slight twitch of his features is anything to go by.

"I have to say," Lexus says as soon as Harry sits down, "You have become quite a powerful alpha, Harry. Dare I say, courageous."

Harry nods, with a hint of a smirk over his face, "You can dare and say so, Lexus. I don't mind, at all. I know I am."

"Great," Lexus says with a neutral face, and Harry wonders if it's only a façade to not let his true feelings show involuntarily, "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks. I would suggest we start and discuss for what I'm actually here if you'd like."

Lexus clasps his hands, laying them on top of his desk, "I'd really like so yeah. But, I have to add, you remind me of your father."

"How so?" Harry says with a proud smile.

"He was a man of a few words too. Only talking when he needed to, and ready to put in their place everyone who dared and disobeyed him."

Harry knows for sure that Lexus is flattering him with a reason, maybe trying to get on his good side before he pops out his claws. The green-eyed alpha is young, yes, but not a fool. He has participated for years in his father's meetings, a considerable number of them ending with a broken deal. Harry knows how these types of dialogues go, and Lexus complimenting him is one of the characteristics of someone trying to snatch a good deal out of their opponent, if Harry can call him so.

"Thank you," he decides to respond nonetheless, "I try to honour his name, his legacy. He has made a lot of enemies in order to keep our pack intact; I only hope to not do less than that."

"I'm sure you will make him proud," Lexus smiles, but Harry can tell that it is not genuine, his eyes never matching his lips.

They look at each other for a couple of seconds, and Harry does not mean to break the silence unless Lexus decides to talk openly and start stating his conditions.

The older alpha sighs, quietly admitting defeat. "The reason I proposed to you this union, is because if there is to be a threat to my pack, I wish you and your wolves will help me against my enemies. My pack might be smaller, but I have well-trained alphas who wouldn't think twice and die if need be."

"Have you received any threats?" Harry furrows his brows, placing one leg on top of the other.

Lexus shakes his head, "No, we haven't. If I had I would tell you. But, we have gotten in the past, many years ago. I don't know if it will happen again, but this time I would like to be prepared."

Harry nods, pinching his lower lip between his thumb and index finger, "What does my pack get out of this?"

"This union will allow you to mate my only daughter, Marina, as Niall might have mentioned. I only have her as a heir, and I would like for her to get a good alpha who will take care of her, and her pack."

"I still don't understand where this is going? What does my pack benefit from this?"

Lexus lets out an exasperated breath, "If you and Marina were to mate when I die, that will make you the pack Leader of both of our packs. As you know, Ignis has an abundance of gold. You becoming Leader makes you the solitary heir of it."

It's alluring, Lexus' proposition. But history has shown that not everything might be as it looks. Harry eyes the alpha in front of him for a few seconds, waiting for the smallest detail to show he is lying to him. Lexus remains stoic, not cowering under his gaze.

"So, you are offering me your pack, in order for me to provide you with protection?''

"Not just that," Lexus growls lowly, "I am offering you my daughter, who is the most prized possession I have."

It irks Harry, the way Lexus calls his daughter a possession, but if the man considers his own flesh and blood that way, then it's not his place to show Lexus the right way he should see his daughter as. Furthermore, he can sense the irritation in the man's voice, and he lets the faint growl pass. Harry can easily show how much of an alpha he can be, but trying to determine who's the most powerful will only reduce this deal to dust, and frankly, the green-eyed alpha is eager to join their packs and become the solitary heir.

"If it's possible, can I have a brief meeting with her?" Harry says calmly, yet to show any keen interest in Lexus' proposal. "In your presence, of course."

Lexus seems to calm down a bit, his breathing becoming even. The older alpha calls for Aiden, ordering his nephew to notify Marina that her father demands her presence in his office. They remain silent as they wait for the female omega to join them, and Harry indulges in it, replaying Lexus' and his conversation in his mind and trying to play his cards right.

Marina joins them not more than five minutes later, her behaviour docile and obedient if how fast she came to them is anything to go by. She is thin, on the shorter side, with strawberry-blonde hair and big waves falling down to her waist. Her grey eyes are almond-shaped, her nose slim and lips puckery. The omega is wearing a purple dress that falls down to her knees with medium length sleeves. Around her neck, is a heavy-looking necklace with a moon looped in it.

The girl seems pretty enough and she quickly looks at Harry, before moving her eyes to her father again. Her hands are clasped lightly in front of her, a slight blush appearing on her face. It causes Harry to smirk, knowing he has always had that effect on omegas. Her smell slightly invades the room and it causes a small wince to appear in Harry's features, which luckily goes unnoticed by the other people present.

Marina's smell is too sweet for his taste. It lacks something... _spicy_.

"Father," the girl says with a small voice, bowing her head, eyes remaining on the floor.

"A sweet child, she is," Lexus says with a smile, getting up and placing a faint kiss to her temple. Marina doesn't move, remaining where she is and not daring to steal another look at Harry.

Harry gets up too when he gets Lexus' nod of approval. He walks towards her with slow and sure steps, eyeing her up and down in a way that it won't cause her father to get angry.

"Good afternoon," he says carefully, "My name is Harry. Alpha Leader of Imperium."

After looking at her father yet again, finally, the omega looks at Harry and bows her head in respect, "Hello, I am Marina."

She waits for Harry to reach his hand and she takes it, shaking it slightly meanwhile batting her eyelashes, and Harry raises slightly his eyebrow at the small change of her attitude. He is sure now that she must know why she is here, and it is clearly shown in her attitude that she agrees.

"I am sure your father has talked to you about me and him getting to an agreement," Harry says shortly without beating it around the bush, "Do you know you are a part of it?"

Marina nods, clasping her hands in front of her again and looking at Harry straight in the eye, "He has. If you Alphas agree on it, I'd be more than happy to be your chosen mate." She says with a sickly sweet voice, trying to show how good and obedient she can be as an omega.

It's good enough for Harry, "Okay, then," he shakes her hand again, "It was nice meeting you."

Without adding another word and with her father's approval, the girl leaves the room with silent steps and closing the door behind her.

"So," Lexus says as he sits on his desk, "What do you say?"

Harry nods his head slowly, "I have to warn you, we have a lot of things to cover before we start with our agreement."

"I absolutely agree. As you can see, my daughter agrees. She is the best thing I have to offer, alongside my pack. But, you'll become Leader when _I_ die. If you don't accept to take the role _only_ after my death, we can't move on with it."

"I can say that I understand and that it is fine by me. At the moment, my own pack is my main priority, and I have to get the hang of it at first, so then I can be experienced enough for bigger responsibilities," Harry slightly changes position, straightening his back, "I will suggest for the bonding to happen in three months. When the full moon happens, as you might know, it is a tradition in my pack."

Lexus smiles slightly, content with an achieved deal, patting Harry's shoulder while reaching over the desk, "I would say is a good enough amount of time. So, I am assuming we have a deal."

Harry sighs, closing his eyes briefly before looking at the man in front of him straight in the eye, "Alright, Lexus. We have a deal."

**◇**

Monday morning comes quickly, with a perfectly good weather and a fresh start of the week. Harry, unlike other people, loved Mondays. It meant that a new week was starting, and the weekend was finally over. Weekends were for lazy people; those who couldn't bear the pressure of a job and loved to lay all day long doing nothing. All his life he had learned that resting brought nothing; it just left you where you started without making progress ever.

It's early in the day when he arrives at the house pack, getting out of his truck and parking it in front of the mansion. He has had the same car since he was sixteen years old. His father had given it to him as a present when he had presented as an alpha. Even though, since he was a kid they all knew he would be one, as his personality had always been a given. Harry never likes to think what would have happened if he had never presented as an alpha; the mere thought of it causing shivers to run down his spine.

He enters the mansion with heavy steps, waiting for Niall to come at him with his mug of coffee and with the planner filled with the daily activities. Instead, it's Liam who comes towards him today, already with the mug as Niall always did and with a smile on his face.

They greet each other without stopping their walking, and Harry walks towards his main office.

"Where is Niall?"

"He and Asia went to look for a house for when they have their mating ceremony. They need to decide beforehand, so she can make the house a home and be ready for when they bond." Liam quickly provides Harry with the needed information.

The house is particularly quiet today, and it's quite unusual to the Alpha Leader, as his wolves, no matter how early in the morning it may be, they always have something to banter about.

"How did the meeting go on Saturday?" Liam adds carefully, trying to seem as he is not prying information out of his Leader.

Harry sighs, taking a big sip from his mug, "Good. Lexus and I made a great deal. Marina, his daughter, will come to our house in about three weeks with her cousin and another alpha assigned from Lexus, so she can familiarize with the house. I will elaborate later to you about the deal."

"Did you like her?" Liam wiggles his brows, knowing he is stepping on the line of fire, but when Harry chuckles he knows he's not in for a scolding.

The green-eyed alpha shrugs, "She was pretty. Educated and respectful too. I think it's a great bargain. It will help our pack a lot, and empower us further."

Liam nods, but his brows furrow in disagreement. Hearing his alpha talk about his bond mate that way isn't fair. Bonding is the linking of two souls for eternity, having each other's backs and trusting them with your deepest secrets; it was the chemistry and electricity of two people that shared their thoughts only by looking; bonding was sharing feelings through their mind, letting the other in where nobody had ever been.

Harry treats it as a treaty he did so he could gain something in exchange. It was just... wrong.

He doesn't dare voice his thoughts though, perfectly knowing that Harry would shrug in response and wave him away, or just plain scowl at him and call him stupid. Maybe Liam was stupid for being a hopeless romantic, but, he would never consider love a stupidity. No matter how much Harry would disagree.

Besides, being an alpha and showing feelings was considered blasphemy by his Leader, and Liam wished he had a way of showing and teaching him that loving someone didn't make you weak. Love gave one the needed strength to wake up in the morning and look forward to the new day.

Either way, as always, Liam just kept his true thoughts to himself and continued walking with his alpha to his office.

"By the way," Liam adds, "Your new assistant is in your office."

Harry looks at his friend in surprise, "Did you tell them that they were needed at 10 am?"

"Yes, of course. I explained to them the working hours, but the payment and labour would be discussed with you."

Harry is satisfied. It's only nine thirty in the morning and his new assistant is already there. It showed that they really valued the job, and took it seriously. Everything Harry ever needed to work with.

"What is their name?" Harry asks.

"Louis, a male omega."

Harry furrows his brows. _A male omega?_ They were rare, not only in their pack but everywhere. He didn't have a problem with them at all, as male omegas were taught to be even more obedient than female ones since they were rare and hardly respected in society. But, what would others think if they knew the pack Leader had a male omega as an assistant?

"Weren't there any other appropriate candidates?" He asks after a few seconds of silence.

"I am afraid not," Liam says, hiding from his Leader a big part of the story, just hoping for the best.

Harry sighs for the nth time that day, and it was only morning. As he stops in front of their door, he can smell their scent, the aroma slightly familiar but he can't pinpoint where he has sensed it before.

"Anyway, why is it so quiet in the house today?"

"Oh," Liam lets out a small chuckle, "it's all Louis. As soon as the alphas of the house sensed his scent, they all became quiet, trying to not scare him away. It's amazing the power Louis has on them. Left the big bad alphas in a daze."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Put a good smelling omega near them, and they all lose it. I swear they're all weak. Anyway, how come Louis didn't have the same effect on you, eh?"

Liam looks at the floor, flushing from his neck to his cheeks, "I already have my eye on somebody else," he quickly says and turns around without waiting for his Alpha's response.

Harry shakes his head, looking at the back of his friend as Liam scurries away, before turning around and opening the door of his office.

It hits him in the face, the sweet aroma of cinnamon apple and spice. It makes him take a step back for a moment, and he sees the soft brownish hair of a petite boy sitting in front of his desk.

He coughs slightly, letting him know that he has already arrived, and as soon as the male omega, Louis, turns his head, he is hit, _once again_ , with the vibrant cerulean blue eyes as they lay on him.

All air leaves the room, and Harry's mouth hangs open. It all comes crashing down on him, immediately recognizing the fragrance the boy had left behind that day on Niall's engagement party. The fire in his eyes - which he could never forget - is there once again, same as when Louis had looked at Harry as if looking at someone lower than his stature. His throat goes dry, and his fists clench without thinking; anger blooming in him once again.

The boy in front of him seems to have had the same reaction, as he looks at Harry as if he had seen a ghost, the pace of his heart becoming quicker, thudding loudly and Harry hears it. Feels it.

As heat overtakes his senses, he closes the door behind him harshly, trapping the blue-eyed omega at his mercy. His voice booms through the room, filled with rage and despise,

"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it finally begins ;)
> 
> Thank you, guys, for the amazing support. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> Tumblr: larriegal
> 
> Love you!! ❤❤


	5. Chapter 5

All of the three alphas Louis has mostly hated his whole life; the boy under the tree; the new pack Leader; and the bastard at Niall's engagement party, come in the form of one and Louis realises he has always hated just one person. He is standing right in front of Louis, and the omega despises him with the power of three. That is a lot of rage accumulated throughout the years, which is not healthy for anyone, but, Harry deserves it.

His first thought is to run away, to get out of this room, to get out of this house, to get out of this city. Just to get out of any place where Harry is. He hates the way those green eyes look at him with disgust, not because he cares about that, but because he wants to deny to this _person_ the luxury of even having him in his presence.

Anyone in their right state of mind would get scared of the way Harry set up their meeting and the way he is blocking the main door right now, making sure Louis has no escape. But, Louis isn't one of them. Yes, he knows maybe he isn't as strong as Harry physically, but he is fast and quick and he will always use these abilities to get away from repugnant arseholes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry's voice booms throughout the room, the handle of the mug crushing in his hand causing the mug to slip through his fingers and the coffee splatters all over the pavement.

None of them even bat an eye at it.

Look, Louis has a few options and ideas on how to handle the type of situation he's in. One, he can apologize for his behaviour and beg Harry to let him work here; two, give Harry a piece of his mind and risk his job altogether with his life; three, act as if Louis doesn't know what Harry is talking about.

Option number one is out of the question. He'd rather choke on his own vomit than apologize for standing up for his beliefs. No matter what, he will always stay true to himself and to what he is sure of how things should be. Harry is Ignorance in human form, but that won't make Louis stoop to his level.

Option number two sounds the most appealing to him, craving so deep in his soul to lay on Harry all of those insults he has repeated night after night before falling asleep as a response to Harry's behaviour at the party. But, his job is too important for him and Noe, and his life is too precious to his family.

So he goes for option number three.

"I am here to work, sir." Louis wants to roll his eyes to himself for calling Harry sir, but even if he likes it or not, Harry is his boss. Feigning ignorance and respect is what Louis needs if he wants to keep his job.

It's been only five minutes inside this house and he already wants to quit and leave. Unfortunately, Louis cannot allow himself that. Not now when he finally saw his mum happy that her son got a job; not now when he promised his family that things would change for the better.

So what if he has to call Harry _sir_ for the next three months? They'll probably pass by in the blink of an eye and Louis' career at the pack house will remain ancient history. It is only for three months. Right?

 _God_ , Louis needs a drink. And he has never even tasted alcohol before in his life.

When he says the words he tries to remain as calm as possible, trying so hard that his features give nothing away. He's sure he must look like he's constipated. Oh, what would he give just so he could claw Harry's eyes out right now and calm down the nagging voice in the back of his head. That voice resembles those small flies flying around your ear when you're trying to sleep at night during summer. It makes him to want to burn this whole house down.

Harry gets impossibly angrier than he was, taking two steps towards Louis, the mug crushing under his feet. "Do you know who I am?" The curly-haired lad says through gritted teeth, pointing at himself with his thumb.

Louis blinks, "You're the new Alpha Leader, sir. Alpha Des' son. I was hired by Liam as your assistant."

Louis' Oscar-worthy poker face causes Harry to clench his fists at his sides. Louis barely manages to bite back a laugh.

"You were at Niall's party," Harry says with a dark voice, his alpha voice threating to come out at any second.

"Yes." Louis nods once. It's useless to deny the obvious. If he lied about that and Niall saw him there, his cover would be blown faster than Louis' heart is beating right at this moment.

The blue-eyed omega is surrounded by Harry's scent by now, getting heavier and thicker with each passing second, caused by how furious the alpha is getting. Louis' hands itch to scratch at his scent gland, the place where Harry's filthy paws dared and touched him. Did Louis already mention how much he hates Harry?

Harry's eyes become slits at Louis' confirmation, and the omega's back goes rigid but he doesn't dare move or express what he's feeling. His face remains the same, even though from the inside he is screaming with all he has how much he hates the person in front of him. He wishes he had the power to throw at Harry's face his real thoughts, say how right Louis was for acting like he did, but he can't. He needs this goddamned job, and a sexist alpha will not stop him.

"Do not act like you don't remember what happened there. I know you do," Harry's voice grovels with a timbre of anger. "You and I had a discussion that day."

Louis remains puzzled. This stupid wolf just doesn't accept to let that situation be and continue with his life. Okay, yes, Louis is very brave for an omega who lives in an Alpha-centric pack, but that doesn't mean he is gonna allow people to push him around, and make him submit as they want. Louis has had to fight those instincts all his life, and Harry isn't going to make him lose this time.

He has had to fight with all types of stereotypes. The first reason for being an omega; and the second reason for being a _male_ omega. In Taura, he was the only omega in his course. All alphas ready to pounce on him, thinking he was one of the _easy_ ones and would take their knot any time they wanted. He has had to prove himself time and time again, how strong he was and how difficult would be for them to make him submit.

Harry had been the only alpha to nearly cause him to bare his neck, and _that_ only because he had had the audacity to touch him where only his mate's bite should be. Harry doesn't know and would never understand how hard it had been for Louis to not bow right there and then, bare his neck and be obedient.

Louis snaps out of his thought, at a low rumble emitting from Harry's chest, impatience radiating from him.

"No, sir. I am here to do my job." It costs him to lie, always used to tell the truth and be upfront.

Harry doesn't say anything this time. The alpha just eyes him for a couple of seconds, and Louis feels like fresh meat thrown at starved, caged wolves.

He then walks slowly towards Louis, and if Louis wanted to run at first now he wants to vanish with the speed of a lightning, but his feet feel like glued to the floor. He doesn't even dare to move his pinkie, just blinks slowly at Harry as he stops in front of him.

Harry's look in his eyes is anything but good news. The wildfire hidden behind them will spread and take in everything that it can get. It is meant to burn Louis alive, from the inside out, perish any remaining limb of his body.

Harry just walks a bit to the side, lowering his head, and Louis hates the height difference. It makes him feel smaller than he already is, leaving a bad taste of insignificance and vulnerability.

Harry just sniffs once, the alpha's hands clasped behind his back as if to show Louis that he won't lift even a finger to touch him this time. He just takes in Louis' scent, nostrils flaring and the iris of his eyes widening.

Louis looks up at Harry under his eyelashes as the alpha's upper lip curls, revealing his top canines before he speaks.

"Don't lie to me, Louis. I can still smell myself on you." The timbre of his voice is low, dangerous.

Louis shivers.

The omega is sure Harry can hear the pace of his heartbeat; threating to come out of his ribcage. He hates what that voice does to him; he despises Harry with every fibre of his body for using that voice on Louis, knowing the omega has so little power against it.

"It must not have been that important, sir. I mean, since I have no recollection of it." Louis says with a small but steady voice.

He raises his head, nose high up in the air, and he can see the flush of anger crawling up to Harry's face. Louis bites back a smirk; knowing it got to Harry. His voice was innocent, without any pressure or warning under it, but Louis knows Harry knows it was meant to make the alpha angrier than he already was.

The omega knows it makes Harry seem irrelevant enough to not be remembered and for a pack Leader that is worse than being called weak. It wipes the importance and work Harry has put into his land and pack, rendering him worth nothing.

But Harry's eyes a second later flash something else, not hurt, not anger not even fury. It just... changes. And Louis doesn't know what to expect; doesn't know how to classify it as.

An acceptance of Louis' words? An agreement of the omega's statement? A challenge of some sorts?

Harry's face just goes blank, the mask of a pack Leader vanished. His eyes look empty of emotion, chest moving at a normal pace and lips not any longer curled in a snarl.

The alpha straightens his back slowly and he doesn't look at Louis any longer, green eyes leaving his body and moving somewhere at the view behind him. Harry then walks away from him, making a turn from the front of his table to the back of it and sitting noiselessly on his chair.

"Very well," Harry starts moving a few documents around, and Louis wonders if he is doing it just so he will seem busy all of a sudden. "Sit."

Louis does it, sitting in front of the desk, hands clasped over his lap. He looks at the alpha who still refuses to even glance at him again.

The alpha gathers the few pieces of paper, putting each one on top of the other neatly, for later to place them at the side of his desk. Louis eyes the desk, it looks empty with only a simple lamp, an old-looking wired phone, and a plastic cup filled with pens.

Harry has no pictures on it, no flowers and definitely no accessories to personalise it. It looks poor as if it was borrowed from someone who had put that desk in their attic before remembering to donate it to somebody in need.

"So, Liam explained to you your job here, right?" Harry says again, pulling out from one of the drawers what seems to be the dossier Louis left here on Saturday.

"Yes," Louis swallows silently, "He only mentioned the working hours and that Sunday was my day off."

"If you will be needed here, you won't have that day off either. The job you're employed to do is very important. I expect no less than perfection. I am the Alpha Leader. People look up to me. I cannot allow lazy people to represent the pack house."

"I am not lazy, sir."

"All say that. Time and your work ethic will prove that. As for your salary, you will be paid every two weeks, minimum wage."

Louis reddens at that, his thumb and index finger pinching his thigh to not scream. "Sir, I am qualified with a course especially for this type of job."

"You have no experience," Harry keeps looking at the papers, "You might have excelled in theory, but you lack in practice."

"You don't know that," Louis can't help but say.

"I know that you have never worked before. That is the only proof I need."

"I have never worked before because the rules of the pack do not allow underaged omegas to do so."

"As it should be," Harry hisses, "If you weren't aware, we care for our omegas' safety. We provide that by prohibiting them to work in an environment full of hormonal alphas ready to jump at them at any time, at an age when they are not able to protect themselves."

Louis huffs, "Maybe if alphas were educated from a young age to respect and acknowledge that not every being with slick in their system wants them, then these rules wouldn't be needed."

Harry finally looks at him, "If you wish to still work here, you should know to keep those scandalous thoughts to yourself. If there were any other appropriate candidates for this position, you wouldn't be here for another second."

"Yet, you still need me as your assistant."

"Know your place, omega."

"My name is Louis. My gender has nothing to do with my abilities as an assistant. You use the word omega as a derogatory term when it certainly isn't."

"You are too talkative for my liking. Your father should have taught you that when alphas speak, you shut your mouth and keep silent."

"My father has nothing to do with the topic," Louis swallows back his tears, already regretting the decision to keep this job at any cost, "He taught me to respect everybody who treats me the same."

Harry laughs at that, placing the files on the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. "No intelligent alpha would fill an omega's mind with that type of bullshit. Alphas are superior beings; it has always been like that and it always will be. I think you should get that ingrained in your brain and get out from that soap bubble you're in before you fly up too high. Because when it pops, and trust me it will, falling to the ground will hurt you more."

It's useless. Continuing this conversation when the alpha in front of him absolutely denies seeing the truth how it is. Harry doesn't want to see and educate himself. That's the worst type a person can be; denying any proof that definitely will destroy that mindset already fixated on them.

"Sir, can you assign me my duties," Louis raises his voice on instinct, already wanting to be done with the topic and begin with what he came here to do.

It's useless to wake Harry up to see how wrong his thoughts are. The alpha is too deep in these sexist beliefs, that no bucket filled with ice would do to bring him to reality.

A smirk is playing on the alpha's lips, and Louis detests that he let him think he won.

"Good. Behind you, there is a filing cabinet filled with the history of the pack's expenses for each field. At the moment they are a mess, and I am not able to understand which file goes where and for what purpose. I expect it done in the next three days. Be a doll, and put them in alphabetical and chronological order too."

Louis nods, biting his lower lip so hard he is sure it draws just a bit of blood, the iron taste filling his senses. He turns around without saying anything back at first, looking at the taller-than-him cabinets. He doesn't even know where to start without any help at all and any indications.

"Oh, and Louis?" Harry adds amusedly, "Make me another coffee before you start. As you noticed, I couldn't finish the first one. One sugar, no milk."

The omega takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief moment before he turns around faking a smile, "Of course."

**◇**

As soon as Louis gets out of that office, he takes in a huge breath, gasping for cleaner air. Harry's scent filled the room, causing him to feel as if he was being strangled and out of breath. The alpha exerted dominance each time he scented the room while enraged.

Louis has one hand over his stomach, holding himself up with the other hand against the wall. His eyes burn, tears threatening to spill at any moment. When Louis is wrong, he knows when to admit it. But he feels it deep in his gut that he isn't wrong this time for fighting for something he deeply believes in.

He is not that immature to be angry at himself for letting Harry thinking he won by not pressuring the matter more. He is angry because he feels useless at making other people see how things are and how they should be.

"Louis?"

The omega whips his head around, smiling at the familiar voice. He swallows back his sob once again. Vulnerability has never looked good on him, especially while he is inside the devil's den.

"Niall!" Louis shouts, running to his friend. A warm feeling spreads in him at finally meeting someone familiar and who means well. He could do with the comfort of a friend at the moment.

Niall hugs him unsurely, probably surprised at what Louis is doing here. The Irish Alpha, smells like an omega, and Louis smiles a bit at the thought of Niall being domestic and loving to his mate.

"Why are you here, Louis?" The alpha can't help but ask, placing both of his hands over Louis' shoulders.

"Err, I work here," Louis says toeing at the pavement, cheeks a bit red.

Niall looks at him confused, "Work here? What could you possibly be- wait... No! Louis!"

The blue-eyed omega sighs, nodding. He is feeling guilty for absolutely no reason at all, and he thinks maybe it's due to the fact that Niall might think he is doing it as some sort of revenge.

"I swear to God," Louis begins, "I didn't know it was Harry the alpha I fought at your party. I just applied for the job because I need it. Had I known who the bastard was I would have never. I mean I still would have fought him, because he was being such a shit just because I stood my ground while being an omega, but-"

"Hey, hey!" Niall shakes him a little, "Calm down. I am not accusing you of anything."

Louis takes a deep breath, nodding. He knows Niall means well, he always does. But, Louis needs to vent and needs to at least make somebody understand and believe him that he absolutely didn't want this to happen. In a million years.

"But, this isn't a good idea. You already met Harry, and now you have an idea of how he is. Your personalities and beliefs diverse. It will be a nightmare for you to work with someone like him."

Louis stomps his foot, "I know, but I won't let him think he was able to scare me away from here. I am not afraid of him."

"Louis," Niall lets out a surrendering breath, "I just- Look, he already has a certain idea of you. Harry is my friend, but I know him. I have been his friend for the past couple of years. He cares for his people, and always puts the pack before himself. But, he is stubborn, and if he wants he can be very evil."

"I know," Louis says cracking his neck, tense and tired, "but you know I cannot give this job up. My family needs it. Noe needs it. You don't know what I've been through to get here. Days and days of desperation for a job. I won't back down now, only because an ignorant alpha wants me to."

Niall purses his lips, "You know what you're setting yourself up for, right?"

"Trust me, I do. And I promise you one thing. He won't get rid off me that easily."

**◇**

"So, how did it go?" Liam says as soon as he pokes his head inside Harry's office. He walks inside warily, waiting for the alpha to shout at him.

Harry lowers his eyes at his friend, "You knew, didn't you?"

Liam opens his mouth to speak, sitting where Louis was not more than half an hour ago, but Harry doesn't let him.

"Don't you lie to me. I've had my fair share of liars for the day. You were there at the party. You clearly saw what happened."

Liam nods, closing his mouth for a moment. When he left Harry an hour ago to enter his office and meet his assistant, he was waiting afraid of the shouts he would hear. He was waiting for Harry to call his name as soon as he would have seen Louis, and when it hadn't come, he had remained surprised.

Nevertheless, he still was anxious to go and see the Alpha Leader when he saw Louis leaving the office.

"As I told you," Liam begins, "He was the only qualified omega for the job."

"You know I cannot stand him! He has these idiotic thoughts about omegas, thinking higher of himself than he should!"

"I only thought for the benefit of the pack. He will do his job more than good, starting from the dossier and how completed it was." Liam says calmly.

Harry looks at him angrily but doesn't disagree, hating the fact that the puppy-eyed alpha is right.

"So, I am guessing Louis can be considered your assistant now?"

"Oh, he is, alright. He should take it as a free lesson I am willing to teach him. To learn his place and understand that these _fantasies_ he has are simply unrealistic." Harry says with a calm tone of voice, still the hint of vengeance hidden somewhere under it.

Liam looks at him carefully, "What are you thinking of doing?"

Harry shrugs nonchalantly, sitting back in his chair, arms spreading and resting behind his head.

"I will make him regret he decided to stay when he had the possibility to leave."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you guys had a wonderful summer! I spent mine working, that is the main reason why I haven't been able to update sooner :(.
> 
> If you have any questions about my works, my tumblr is: larriegal
> 
> Also, if you'd like you can read this story on Wattpad too. My user is: Sarah16794
> 
> Take care and love you all!❤


End file.
